Finding the Right Words
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: My response to the 100 Word Challenge. Enjoy! Oh, all of them are Channy!
1. Chapter 1: Blue

**A/N: So I decided to take HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13's 100 word challenge! Enjoy! Oh – Sonny With A Chance is not mine.**

_**Blue:**_

"_Why do his eyes have to be so darn…blue?"_ Sonny Munroe asked herself as she heatedly crossed her arms over her chest, "_And why do they have to be so…bright when he wears blue shirts? And…why does his hair always have to look so…perfect_?"

"What are you doing?" Tawni Hart asked as she plopped down next to Sonny, "You look lost."

"I was just thinking," Sonny answered dreamily.

"Oh," Tawni made a disgusted face, "Why?"

"No reason," Sonny shrugged, "It's pointless anyways."

Tawni shrugged, pulled out a file, and began to go to work on her perfectly manicured nails. She began to drone on and on about how they lady at the salon messed up her perfect nails and how she wished she could get her money back and how she was never going back to that place ever again.

Sonny wasn't really listening. She was too busy watching. She watched as Portlyn whispered something in his ear, she watched as he titled his head back, moving it slightly away from her, and laughed, she watched as she spooned a bite of German Chocolate Cake into his mouth, she watched as he looked over in her direction, she…oh crap! Sonny quickly dropped her head and started intently at the table they were sitting at. He couldn't have seen her starring! She just wanted to die.

By the time Chad Dylan Cooper had stood up, pushed his way towards her, and sat down in the vacant seat next to her, Sonny wished she was dead and buried. He scooted closer towards her and put his arm on the back of her chair. He had a habit of doing that – making her feel as though they belonged, as though they fit.

"Sonny?" Chad looked at her, his blue eyes wide, his voice soft and syrupy like melted honey.

"Chad?" Sonny returned the look, the voice.

"Why are you starring at me? I know I am Chad Dylan Cooper – the famous star of the hit tween-drama Mackenzie Falls – but still, it does get a tad bit annoying. I mean, can I not eat my German Chocolate Cake in peace?"

"Chad," Sonny scoffed, "I know your name and I know what show you're on. You don't need to keep reminding me. And just so you know, I was not starring at you!" Sonny laughed as if it was the most ridiculous accusation ever.

"Then what would you call it?" Chad asked.

"I was merely glancing towards the Mackenzie Falls table and my eyes happened to gaze upon you and…"

Chad sent Sonny a stern, knowing glare.

"Fine!" Sonny sighed in exasperation, "I was starring."

"I'm flattered," Chad placed his hand over his heart and added dramatically, "Really."

"Well don't be," Sonny bit with a tart voice, "Because I wasn't starring positively. I was starring because that shirt really is tacky. I am pretty sure I saw that shirt at the thrift store."

"What?" Chad gasped, horrified that his prized, designer would be seen in a bargain bin, "You're kidding."

"I wish I was. Now, if you don't want tons of blogs to be full of how C.D.C shops at thrift stores, I wouldn't wear that shirt ever again. In fact, for clarification, I wouldn't wear a blue shirt ever again."

"But blue is my best color!" Chad cried, "It brings out my eyes!"

"I know," Sonny thought to herself, "And that is exactly why you can't wear blue."

"I'm sorry, Chad," Sonny lied, "Really I am. But you don't want rumors or anything, do you?"

"I guess not. I'm going to go…change."

He got up and left without saying goodbye and Sonny watched him go, hoping that he would take her advice and hoping that he would never wear a blue shirt ever again.

"Why did you do that?" Tawni asked, "That wasn't a thrift-store knock-off. That was…"

"I know," Sonny sighed.

"Then why…"

"Blue brings out his eyes."

"So?"

"So, I can't stand his stupid blue eyes. They are just too…"

"Too?"

"Too…electrifying and too…captivating. They," Sonny laughed a loud, fake, laugh, "Almost make it impossible to hate him."

"But that's just ridiculous, right?" Tawn laughed along, "I mean, he's _Chad_. He is pretty hateable."

"_Not to me_," Sonny's mind wandered again, "_Not to me_."


	2. Chapter 2: Freedom

_**Freedom:**_

His pictures were splattered on every straight, teenage girl's walls and lockers. People stood in line for hours, days practically, to get his autograph or even to just catch a glimpse of him. He was placed upon one of the highest pedestals known to man and christened with the title of teenage heartthrob.

He had everything he could have ever wished for. He had money, fame, and every teenage girl wanted to be his. It seemed like the perfect life, right? Oh how wrong the person that imagines such a thought!

He had always longed to be something more than just a face on a magazine, on the television, or posted all across the internet. He was more than just a made-to-order smile and an irresistible smirk. He was a human being and so much more than the fantasy of young, squealing, clapping, jumping, obsessed fan-girls.

There was only one person in the world that knew that.

And that person was Sonny Munroe.

He had always been cold, callous, and selfish. No one dared question and no one dared speak up about his behavior – that is, until she came along. From the moment Sonny arrived, she wasn't afraid of him. She was more than glad to throw everything back at him, to challenge him, to give him what he gave everyone else.

She saw something in him. She saw a heart, a soul, a spirit. She saw more than just a hallow-man destined to wander the endless desert of the "Hollywood Dream-Life."

She didn't see him as a god. She didn't see him as anything but himself and it was that single trait that he both loved and hated about her.

"You know," Sonny said, shattering him from his thoughts, "I don't know what I'd do if my face was all over the cover of Teen Weekly every week."

"You're just saying that 'cuz your jealous," Chad grinned a lie as he reached out and plucked the magazine from her hands, "Besides, what's not to love about this life? I have all the money I could ever want, I have all the fame I could ever want, and on top of it all, I have tons of girls that would be more than happy to date me."

"I don't know what's so great about that?" Sonny shrugged, "It just seems to…_lacking_. Like you have no freedom."

"I…I have freedom!" Chad answered defensively.

"So if you wanted to, you could take any girl other than your dictated-by-the-media-date to an awards ceremony? If you wanted to, you could walk down the street wearing something without a designer's signature plastered all over it? If you wanted to…"

"Who said I wanted those things anyways?" Chad interrupted, "Besides, I can take any girl to any awards ceremony I want to. Just because the media favors the concept of Portlyn and me together doesn't mean…"

"I'm telling you, Chad, you have no freedom. The media dictates every aspect of your life. And you know what – I feel _sorry_ for you."

"Oh, do you?" Chad asked, "Do you _really_, Sonny?"

"That line does not work on me, Chad Dylan Cooper. Now if you'll excuse me," Sonny grabbed her magazine from him, "I have to finish going over my lines."

"Wait," Chad smirked, "You actually have…_lines_? And here I was thinking you just got out on stage and ran willy-nilly around the camera."

"Very funny."

Chad eased off of her couch and decided to let her have her time to practice her lines. He walked out with a simple "see ya" and made his way towards his dressing room. He'd never admit it but she did have a point.

He really wasn't free. He had no life of his own. It seemed like it would be easy to just wear what he wanted and date whoever he wanted but it wasn't that simple – no matter how much he wished it was.

Besides, if he had it his way, he would be taking Sonny to the awards ceremony next week – not Portlyn. She was the only one who understood him and understood that all he really needed was freedom.


	3. Chapter 3: Afriad

_**Afraid:**_

"What's wrong?" Chad asked as he sauntered through the door of her dressing room. It was a habit of his that he had developed over the months of knowing her. Whenever he needed something – rather it be someone to talk to or even just a Diet Fizzlier because they were out at the Falls – he would burst through her door without a care in the world.

This time was different though. This time Sonny wasn't sitting in front of the vanity doing her hair or wearing a ridiculous costume. She was, instead, still in her pajamas and slouching over the couch, a stack of envelopes in her hands. Chad instantly knew what was up and went over to sit down next to her.

"What do you want?" Sonny demanded, her voice harsh, cold – ice.

"Is it him again?" Chad asked, looking towards the envelopes, "It is, isn't it?"

Sonny nodded, blushing, "I just don't know what to do, Chad. He just won't leave me alone and I've tried everything. This is the ninth letter this week and it's getting worse. The things he says…"

Chad didn't know what came over him, but he threw his arm across her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"We're going to get through this," Chad reminded her, "This is just one of those things that you're going to look back on and say, 'I beat that too.' He isn't going to hurt you, Sonny. I promise you, I won't let him hurt you."

"Thank you, Chad," Sonny attempted a weak smile, "It's just that I am so scared."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Chad asked, looking at her through his blonde bangs.

Sonny nodded.

"I'm scared too. But we'll get help with this. We'll make sure that he never sends to fan-mail or tries to contact you again. We'll beat this thing, Munroe. I promise you."

Sonny lay her head on his shoulder and hoped that he was right.


	4. Chapter 4: Love

_**Love:**_

"Do you believe in love?"

Sonny almost dropped the handful of popcorn she was about to place in her mouth and her jaw fell lax. What kind of question was that and why would he of all people ask something like that? She was, for lack of better words, stunned.

"Sure," Sonny shrugged, "Why not?"

"But real love?" Chad prodded, "Do you believe that two people can be together forever if they are meant to be?"

"Well I guess," Sonny's brow creased with confusion, "Why are you asking me this?"

"Oh, it's in our next episode of the Falls. Portlyn is leaving to live with her distant aunt in New York and I have to try to talk to her and tell her that we'll still be together because our love is strong and yada yada yada."

"Oh," Sonny nodded, understanding, "So you're just wondering if the lines you have to read are the truth and if people really can be together if they are supposed to be?"

"Yes."

"Well, I think so. But only if it's true love. Crushes and puppy-love doesn't count. You have to be sure that both of you are positively in love with one another. There can't be any question about it. It just has to be…real."

"Real?"

"Yeah. No scripts, cameras, or rehearsals. Just two people standing in front of each other asking for one another's love. Simple, plain, and real."

"Portlyn and I have scripts and cameras and rehearsals."

"Well that's because you two are just together onscreen. Off-screen you two are just friends, right?"

"She wants to be more."

"Do you want that?" Sonny asked.

"No. I mean, she's hot but I can't be with someone who thinks they're hotter than me. That's just bad for my esteem, you know?"

"Heaven forbid," Sonny laughed.

"Sonny?"

"Chad?"

"How do you know if you love someone?" Chad's face was flushing and his voice was cracking with nerves.

"Well," Sonny sighed, "It's simple really. You know you're in love with someone when they are all that you can think about. When you go to bed thinking of them, dream of them in your sleep, and wake up with them on your mind. When you see something blue and it reminds you of their eyes. When everything you say or do reminds you of them. And when you would be willing to give everything – all that you have and all that you are – for that person. That's how you know you love someone."

"Sonny?"

"Chad?"

"I…I think I love someone."

Sonny smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think I love someone too," she added as he kissed her on the forehead. __


	5. Chapter 5: Night

_**Night:**_** Pretty much just sums up Chad and Sonny's relationship right here!  
**

"Good!" Sonny shouted into the phone before shoving it back into her pocket.

Tawni Hart looked up from her magazine as Sonny stormed over to the couch and flopped down on it. Tawni didn't even have to ask what was wrong; she already knew. Sonny and Chad had really been going at it lately and it was driving her crazy. They were going on three straight hours now without saying anything but "good" to each other.

"I hate him," Sonny growled.

"Of course you do," Tawni smiled sweetly, "He's Chad Dylan Cooper. We all hate him."

"He's just so…grrrr!"

"Oh goodness," Tawni tilted her head to the side, "Sweetie, I wouldn't growl any more if I were you. It just makes you even less attractive."

Sonny glared at her roommate for a second before deciding it was probably best to let that comment go. Besides, she had to harbor her anger for who it was intended for – Chad.

"I don't see why you just turn off your phone," Tawni suggested, "That way he can't call and you can just ignore…"

"Tawni!" Sonny explained as if her reasoning was perfectly logical, "This way is so much more fun!"

Tawni shook her head and pretended to take up interest in Tween Weekly. In reality, she was too busy thinking about Sonny and Chad. They called each other _all the time_ and lately they began to go out of their way just to pass each other in the halls in order to pick a fight. Tawni Hart may be an airhead at times but when it came to relationships, she was by no means stupid.

_Moo…_

_...mooo…_

_...moooo…_

_...mooooo_

"What?" Sonny shouted into the phone.

"Good!" Chad shouted right back.

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"Oh!" Sonny scoffed, "We are _way_ past good!'

"Good!"

"Good!'

"Look I just called to say goodnight, alright?" Chad asked.

"Goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

Sonny hung up the phone smiling to herself. Tawni pulled the magazine down from her face and looked at her as if she had gone completely insane.

"What was _that_ all about?" She asked, "I thought you were mad at him."

"Oh, I am."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"He just called to say goodnight."

Sonny launched herself up off the couch and headed towards the bed. She flung herself on top of it and held her phone to her chest, smiling the biggest smile Tawni had ever seen.

"So…are you guys still fighting?"

"We were never fighting," Sonny shook her head, "It's just what we do."

Quickly, she began to dial the number she had memorized far too well to waste time on speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Good!" Sonny said into the phone.

She could practically see Chad smiling on the other end, "Well...fine!"

"Wait! We're good! You can't just change us from good to fine!"

"Well…what if I am tired of just being good. What if I want us to be great?" Chad asked.

"Hmm…" Sonny thought it over, "Works for me. Great!"

"Well great!"

"Great!"

This went on for a few more minutes before Sonny shut her phone and returned to reality. Tawni was staring at her, her jaw lax in shock.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Sonny asked innocently.

"That thing between you and Chad?"

"That's just us. It's what we do."

"So you guys are fine?" Tawni asked, tilting her head in brief confusion.

"We're great actually," Sonny smiled at the inside joke.

"I just don't get you guys!" Tawni threw her hands up in the air in surrender.

"You know, I don't think we get us either," Sonny admitted, "It's what we do. It's just…_us_."


	6. Chapter 6: Day

_**Day:**_

There were two things that remained constant in Chad and Sonny's lives. One, that they would fight a lot and two, that the next morning all would be forgotten, forgiven, and they would be on to fighting over something else. It was just their routine. No one understood it, neither did they even. But it was constant, unchanging.

They would spend the whole day fighting over something insignificant like the number of views or how many colors of white they have for your teeth. They would go out of their way to meet up in the halls or at the cafeteria and as if that wasn't enough, they would call each other in the middle of important scenes, meetings, or classes just to pick a fight or carry one on.

It made no since to any of their friends. Tawni didn't understand why she had to be dragged here and there just because there was a 99.9 percent chance that that was where Chad might be. Nico and Grady didn't understand why Sonny would stop in the middle of a conversation, grab her phone, and immediately dial the number she knew all-too-well, and scream at Chad for the next three minutes. Zora didn't understand why, if Sonny "hated" Chad so much, she wasn't allowed to try her latest stun gun out on him.

But it wasn't like Chad's friends at the Falls understood their "relationship" either. Portlyn was just as confused, more so than she usually was. She didn't understand why Chad interrupted her just to call Sonny. She didn't understand why he would just get up, leave her sitting at the table, to go over to Sonny and start something. She didn't understand why he could make fun of her and call her names but if she did anything of the kind, he would explode on her and tell her yet once again not to talk without a script.

But the two people who were the most confused by everything were Chad and Sonny. They didn't understand why their schedules were planned surrounding the others events. They didn't understand why they took the time to memorize each other's numbers and use the excuse of saying speed dial was too slow. They didn't understand how they could say the most atrocious things to each other and go back to being friends or whatever they were the next day.

So Wednesday was nothing new. They had spent all day Tuesday fighting, calling, texting, and randomly showing up in each other's dressing rooms to start the fight up all over again. But Wednesday morning, things were different. Sonny was walking towards the cafeteria when Chad bumped into her.

"Oh, sorry…Sonny?"

"Chad," Sonny nodded curtly.

"What are you wearing?" He asked as he looked her up and down. She was currently dressed as a rainbow with rainbow ribbons in her hair.

"I'm a rainbow. Nico is the pot of gold! And Zora is going to be the leprechaun."

"Wow," Chad creased his eyebrow with concern, "If I wasn't so amused by this, I'd feel sorry for you."

"Oh shut up," Sonny frowned before allowing a grin to spread across her face. She grabbed her rainbow skirt and twirled is around, "You're just jealous."

"Of that?" Chad scoffed, "I beg to differ."

"Ha," Sonny laughed, "You could ever pull this look off."

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, Munroe. I can pull off _any _look."

"Oh, like that clown suit you're wearing?" Sonny asked.

Chad's mouth gaped open as he stared down at his designer dress shirt and jeans.

"_Clown…suit_?" Chad choked out.

"Well, what do you call that?" Sonny asked.

"Oh, Monroe," Chad shook his head, "So naive when it comes to fashion. Luckily you have a friend like me," he grinned as he threw an arm over her shoulder and pulled her close, "To help you."

"Fashion tips from you?" Sonny laughed again.

The banter carried on as they walked into the cafeteria laughing hysterically at each other. All eyes were on them in complete and utter shock. Were these the same two people who they had just seen fighting like cats and dogs the day before?

"Oh, Chad you are such a girl sometimes!"

"A girl? Monroe, you wouldn't know how to be a girl if you tried!'

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Fine!'

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Yes, they were and tomorrow, it would start all over again.


	7. Chapter 7: Angel

_**Angel:**_

There were a lot of things Chad Dylan Cooper knew about Sonny Munroe that most people didn't. He knew her favorite color was red, her favorite fruit was strawberries, her favorite movie was Les Miserables, her favorite song was Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen, her favorite dessert was tiramisu, and so on and so forth.

He also knew that she liked to collect things –angles in particular. She didn't want people to know because it was a rather silly thing to collect, but she kept about two dozen angel figurines along the very top of her bookshelf. They weren't the little cherubs from Hallmark stores with the fake-wreathes on their heads but beautiful and ornate creations. Each one looked very exquisite and very expensive.

Of course, Chad would never let on that he knew her secret passion for collecting the figurines. Instead, he just went about his life, not mentioning, even if it could be used as blackmail.

The only time Chad admitted he knew was when he was in New York City visiting family, walked into a gift store, and found a beautiful glass angel. She was beautiful and instantly he thought of Sonny (he didn't know rather it was the angel or her beauty that had reminded him of the girl back home) and bought it for her.

When he came home to California, he texted Sonny and told her to meet him at Arcadia. Of course, Sonny didn't waste a minute. She grabbed her coat and found Chad sitting at one of the red, vinyl booths with a box.

"Hey," She called as she walked towards him.

"I found something in New York that reminded me of you," Chad blushed, "And well, I decided I'd let my reputation go just for this one time and buy it for you. Here," he said as he shoved the box towards her.

Sonny unwrapped it and smiled at what was inside.

"Chad…it's beautiful."

"Like I said, it reminded me of you," quickly he added, "But not because she was beautiful! Not that you're not…I mean…it's just that…when I saw her…"

"It's okay, Chad," Sonny smiled at him, comfortingly, "I really like it. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"How did you know?" Sonny asked, "About me liking angels?"

"I know more about you than you let on," Chad smirked.

And that was enough of an answer for Sonny.


	8. Chapter 8: Chocolate

_**Chocolate:**_

"Where's Sonny?" Chad asked as he sauntered over to the lunch table where the cast of So Random usually sat. They were slumped over in their chairs and were very dull and not near as bubbly as they usually were when Sonny was with them.

"Why are _you_ asking?" Tawni demanded, slipping a spoon of soup into her mouth.

"No reason," Chad shrugged.

"There has to be _some_ reason," Grady raised his eyes from his glass of soda that he was currently making tornados in with his straw.

"There's _always_ a reason," Nico nodded.

"It _is_ pretty suspicious!" Zora pointed her fork in Chad's direction, "Why are _you_ suddenly so interested in where Sonny is, huh? Answer the question, bucko!"

"_Bucko_?" Chad raised an eyebrow and backed away from the threatening prongs of the fork, "Look, I was just wondering where she was. I needed to…talk to her!" Chad had to admit, he wasn't the best at thinking on the spot – actually, he wasn't best at thinking _period_ – but hopefully the So Random cast would believe him.

The truth was, he missed her. He missed seeing her walk over towards her table with that smile and little skip in her step. He missed hearing her laugh and seeing her head thrown back in laughter. He missed watching her pick out her lunch – always consistent – meat, vegetables, cupcake, and fro-yo.

"She's not…feeling well," Tawni flipped her hair over her shoulder, "We had to cancel filming today because of her."

"What's wrong?" Chad asked, suddenly worried. Her condition sounded serious and he was starting to worry about her. Maybe he should get her to the doctor…

"It's nothing," Tawni shrugged.

"Well it must be something if you had to cancel filming," Chad prodded.

"I said, it's nothing!" Tawni glared at him, "Just leave her alone today. She doesn't need you going and pushing her over the edge."

Chad rolled his eyes and was about to leave when Grady stopped him.

"Don't you _dare_ go and do what I think you're going to do," Grady dictated.

"And what do you think I am going to do?" Chad asked, turning and facing the annoying kid with cake on his chin.

"You're going to go back to her dressing room and you're going to try and talk to her and that's just going to make her mad. She's on edge man, _really_ on edge! If you even try to talk to her…she'll snap!" Grady hissed as if this was some huge secret, "She threw a bowl of popcorn at my head…_at my head_!"

"At your head?" Chad's brow furrowed.

"_**At my head!**_'

"With the popcorn in it?"

"Well no…just the kernels but still…"

"Painful," Chad finished for him.

"Totally."

"Alright!" Tawni shouted, holding up a hand, "We've all established that if Chad even gets close to Sonny, he'll be a dead man. Now then, can we get back to eating? I have a manicure at noon…"

Chad shook his head and walked out of the cafeteria, not heeding their warnings. He began to wonder what was wrong with Sonny that would make her so mad. She was Sonny – she didn't get mad, unless of course it was at him but that was a different story.

By the time Chad reached her door, he began to question if he was making the right decision. He decided to just go for it. Besides, he was starting to really worry.

He raised his fist and knocked quietly on the door.

"What?" Sonny shouted.

Chad took a step back, his eyes popping out of their sockets. Normally Sonny sounded cheery, bubbly, happy. Not today though, definitely not today.

"_Sonny_?" Chad asked, not believing that she could sound so vile.

"Chad?"

"Can I come in?"

"No."

He knew it was a mistake, but "no" was not in Chad Dylan Cooper's vocabulary. He opened the door and walked on in.

"I thought I told you not to come in!" Sonny shouted.

Chad smirked, "Of course you did but because you told me not to come in, I just had to. What's wrong with you anyways?"

Chad took note of her fuzzy blue robe and slippers. She looked like a blue ball of cotton candy. To top it off, her hair was in a messy bun, she had a tub of empty Ben and Jerry's chocolate ice cream lying on the floor, and she was currently watching The Notebook, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yuck!" Chad's face coiled, "Seriously, what's wrong with you? Ice cream _and_ The Notebook!"

"Shut up!" Sonny growled, "I don't feel good, alright."

"Do you want me to get you to the doctor or something?" Chad offered.

"No," Sonny sighed, "Just go over to the cabinet and get me a Midol…"

"Midol?" Chad's jaw dropped, his eyes widened, "_Midol_?"

"Yes. It's a little pink box…"

"You mean…_that's_ what's wrong with you?"

Sonny sighed, totally mortified, "Yes, Chad," she replied, "That's what's wrong with me."

"And here I was thinking it was something serious!"

"Well gee, thanks. I'd like you see you doubled over with cramps and with your face broken out and the most horrible back pain…"

"Alright," Chad held up a hand grimacing, "I get the picture."

He walked over to the cabinet and shuffled through some things before finding the pink Midol box. He popped a pill out and handed it to Sonny.

"Thanks."

"Sure. Do you…want anything else?"

"More chocolate ice cream would be fantastic!" Sonny, for the first time all day, actually sounded excited, "But…I couldn't ask you to do that. It was already too much to ask you to go get me a Midol. Just…go back to the Falls. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Sonny nodded, "Not like this hasn't happened before, right?" She made a weak attempt at a smile.

"Yeah," Chad tried to sound assured, "See ya."

"See ya."

The second he shut the door behind him, Chad knew what he had to do. In about fifteen minutes, he found himself standing at her door again, with a tub of Ben and Jerry's chocolate ice cream. He couldn't believe what he had just done but it _was_ Sonny…

Not that that was really an excuse, right? Why would it be? It wasn't like he _liked_ or anything! Ha, that was a laugh. Him actually _liking_ Sonny! Good one, Cooper. Props accepted!

Chad opened the door and sauntered in with the ice cream.

"Chad?" Sonny looked up, still in the same position.

"I'm not stupid, Munroe," Chad said, "I know when you are and when you aren't alright. I bought you some more chocolate ice cream."

"Chad!" Sonny cried upon seeing the tub in his hands, "That was so sweet of you…but I just can't eat a whole other tub!"

"That's why I'm here," he smirked, "Move over, you're hogging the couch."

Sonny couldn't help but smile as Chad put the ice cream between them and took out two spoons.

"Thank you, Chad," Sonny beamed as they began to eat, "This was so nice."

"I'm not always a jerk-face," Chad made a face at Sonny, causing her to laugh, "That's better," Chad lightly punched her in the arm.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, I think you just made my day!"

"That's what I'm here for. Now shut up, you're ruining the movie."

Chad turned his attention towards the screen where Noah and Ally were in the middle of a huge fight. His mind wandered away from Rachel McAdams and to what Sonny had just said.

_Now you know how I feel everyday when I see you_, Chad smiled, putting an arm around her. And for once, Sonny let her guard down around him and allowed her head to fall to his shoulder.


End file.
